Jade & Kira In: Moon Base: The Pretty Boy Capture
by Aoi Jade
Summary: Well...what can I say about THIS one? Umm...PERVERTS REJOICE!!! A joint fic between me and my best friend, Kiramilliardosgirl! It came from a small, sick corner in our minds....HOPE YA LIKE IT!!! *Border line hentai* XD
1. The Explaination!

Jade: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! A SICK, PERVERTED FIC THAT I ACTUALLY THINK IS WORTH POSTING!!!  
  
Kira: *maniacish laugher* AND I'M A PART OF IT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Jade: *ahem* Well..........this little prologue is called 'The Explaination' for a reason.......ya see.....the thing is.....  
  
Kira: WE'RE CLOSET LESBIANS!  
  
Jade: *wacks Kira with her little mallet* NO! tee hee.... our CHARACTERS are!!!!! Well....at least the chibi-fied forms of them.  
  
Kira: THAT'S RIGHT! Well...... actually....they more just like fooling around with each other....because really, thier hearts and BODIES belong to their G-boys...... *drools over a pic of Milliardo with his shirt off*  
  
Jade: *gawks at her nude Duo pics* OH! Umm...yeah! RIGHT!!! uh huh!!!  
  
Kira: Soooooo...please, no misconseptions about us!!!  
  
Jade: *wraps her arm around Kira* YEAH! We've been best friends since....well....since I can remember...LITERALLY! And we CONSTANTLY goof off about things like this! We just now got the guts to write it out and POST it!!  
  
Kira: Yup yup!!! Tis true, Jade, tis true! *smiles*  
  
Jade: Alrightly then! Now that THAT'S covered.....ON WITH WITH X RATED FICCIE!!!!!!  
  
WARNING:  
  
FIC MAY CONTAIN LESBIAN, BI, GAY, SEXUAL, PERVERTED, AND MAYBE EVEN SOME MONKEY REFRENCES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDERN, OLD PEOPLE OR YOU  
GOD DAMN FLAMERS....YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 


	2. Our story begins! MWAHAHAHA!

Chibi Jade And Chibi Kira In....  
  
Moon Base:  
  
'The Pretty Boy Capture'  
  
Our story begins...  
  
Our two favorite female piolets have begun their own mission in an attempt to focus their evil thoughts on a plan to gain the gundam boys attention. (and throw Duo and Milliardo for a loop) They've decided their new mission begins at the moon base.  
  
Kira: Well, Jade, did you tell Wufei you would have the normal fling with him over the weekend?  
  
Jade: WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kira: Ohh sorry.... that was last week's episode. *Erhemm* Well, Piolet Chibi Jade... have you thought of what evil sinister plan we shall do to our boys this week?  
  
Jade: *grins* You mean other than the lap dancing and throwing them down and tieing them up and raping them repeatedly *takes deep breath and continues* and stripping and feeling each other up to surprise them? ....I dunno....  
  
Kira: *big eyes* *squeek* umm....I guess that flavored lotion and multi colored flashing body lights will come in handy after all then right?!  
  
Jade: *pulls out two shopping bags full of 'annonymous' idems from a store which will remain namless* Tee hee...good thing there was a sale!!! *grins and pulls out a leather contraption with some sort of pointy thing attacted to it* *grows kitty ears and makes a face* Umm.....I don't remember getting this...*looks at Kira* What's this for anyway????  
  
Kira: *Blushes* Well....erm......its for *whisper whisper whisper*  
  
Jade: *eyes bulge* REALLY?! *looks at the contraption and gives Kira a naughty glace* THAT odda come in handy!!!!! All things considering....*pulls out a DuoxHeero Hentai Doujinshi, flips through it and shows Kira one of the center-folds* We'll need some of those 'contraptions' to help us out...seeing as they're used to....well, ya know.  
  
Kira: *looks at the doujinshi speechless* I didnt know THAT *points to picture* was even possible....or that Duo could even GET into that possition!  
  
Jade: *blushes* Heh heh heh heh......I did.....  
  
Kira: I dont ever wanna go there....... *trails off*  
  
Jade: *meniacle laughter* you already did....... remember?!  
  
Kira: *whistles* I thought we werent going to bring that up Jadeeeeeee. *blushes madly and suddenly pulls on the spaceship's joystick.* hey...its just like in bed!!!!!! Its soooooo simple: Pull too hard and you get hurt, dont use enough pressure and you end up loosing altitude! *jabs Jade in the arm* ya know what I mean?!?!?  
  
Jade: Dont get to carried away yet. There arent any showers on our ship...and I'm busy....  
  
Kira: I know...*pulls out trusty toy and rubs nipple* I got it covered...wanna share?  
  
Jade: Ohh...nooo..... I wanna see the look on Duo's face... so we should save it.  
  
Kira: Hey! I'm not the one who knew all that about Duo. So now I know what to tell Wufei!!!  
  
Jade: You wouldn't!..... would you?  
  
Kira: I dunno I guess you could pay to keep me quiet, but well talk about that later... ON WITH THE MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turbo drive* 


	3. STRANGE CONTRAPTIONS AND LEATHER! FUN!

Chibi Jade And Chibi Kira In...  
  
Moon Base:  
  
'The Pretty Boy Capture'  
  
The story thus far: Basically two perverted female gundam piolets... are alone and decide to get bad with the two men in their lives and then some.....talk about shock...  
  
Jade: *Rattle rattle...rustle rustle*  
  
Kira: *Tries to peer over her shoulder* What the hell are you doing back there alone??  
  
Jade: *Stands up half naked* *in an undistinct voice* Ummm.... nothing....nothing at all that concerns you....  
  
Kira: *blush* Uhhh.... I guess.....well we're here anyway...get your clothes on..... And whatever happened to 'save it'!?!?!  
  
Jade: *walks into control room while pulling on her shirt* *whines* I couldnt help iiiiiit.......I got thinking about Duo too muuuuuch!  
  
Kira: Well, next time, JUST WAIT FOR ME! Or at least ASK before you go stealing stuff from my PERSONAL STASH!  
  
Jade: *blushes and rocks back on her heels* Well! What was I supost to do?! I left MY....STUFF....at home!  
  
Kira: *sighs* Whaaaaaaatever....*pulls ship into dock and cuts engine* Come on, Little Miss Horny....we gotta this damn deadline for the mission....*turns to Jade and smiles* Then the REAL fun starts!!!!!!  
  
Jade: *giggles and grabs the annonymous bag of 'contraptions' from under her bunk along with a few other idems she had stashed under there*  
  
Kira: JADE!!!!!! YOU WERE HOLDING OUT ON ME!!!!! THAT'S NOT AT ALL FAIR!  
  
Jade: Oh yeah?! I'll tell you whats 'not fair' *pulls out a familliar leather contraption* YOURS is BIGGER!!!!  
  
Kira: *sighs and grabs contraption, stuffing it in her back pocket* Well.......how about this: Next time....I'll use it on YOU!  
  
Jade: *eyes sparkle* REALLY?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kira: Yes, but....only if you really REALLY naughty....  
  
Jade: *little devil horns apear on her head* heh heh....ooooookaaaaaay.......  
  
Kira: *Jumps down* Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Here they come I can hear them...they're arguing.....  
  
Jade:*looks questioningly* About what?  
  
Kira: About their size............or something....*eyes Jade* hey you and I argue about whose boobs are bigger why not men and their so called manliness?  
  
Jade: Hey! St least you and I like big boobs!  
  
Kira: I got an idea........ lets just go right out and make em believe were here to help and then..........  
  
Jade: *interupts by flashing her boobs* then.......we begin the first stage of the mission: Opperation:: 'Leave Em' Gauking'  
  
Kira: Or at least we get to practice our sadisticness....  
  
Jade: Yay!!!!!!! We get to use the leather!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Both girls walk out in front of two young men bent over a small computer....even though it doesnt look like their actually working on the computer*  
  
Jade & Kira: *eyes pop out*  
  
Jade: DUOOOO!!!!!!!! what.... are.... you.... doing....?!?!  
  
Duo: *jumps back....pulls up zipper*  
  
Kira: And you!!!!!!! *Grabs Milliardo by his hair and pulls him up* Mr. Blondie! I think its time we set you straight and gave you a taste of your own medicine!  
  
Milliardo: *Pulls up back of pants to turn and face Duo* What do you mean, Kira?!  
  
Jade & Kira: *look at each other sadistically* YOU'LL SEEEEE!!! *pulls off each others uniforms revealing the nudist colonies latest in sadist wear....... a nippleless, crotchless leather garb... one in purple leather one in jade*  
  
Boys: *jaws drop* *pants get tight suddenly*  
  
Milliardo: Oh......dear gods....NO!  
  
Duo: Something tells me this is going to be a loooooong night....... 


End file.
